


Green Grass & Greener Skies (Hiatus) (Renamed)

by Pallas_Athene_Lawrence



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And templar are magic users, Babies!, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dovahzul, Fuck the Daedra, Messed up origins, Nightingale confusion, Orginal noble characters, Qunari Culture and Customs, Serious Injuries, Solas is a prick, Tamriel magic is great, Thedas magic sucks, Why are the dragons weird here?, fight me, lots of Dovazhul, seriously, the birds are spies, the birds work for the thalmor, the daedra suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_Athene_Lawrence/pseuds/Pallas_Athene_Lawrence
Summary: What happens when an overpowered dragon mage gets thrown into a world where magic is vilified and dragons are hunted?Why you simply start spouting sarcasm and word vomit till you can get out. Which doesn't happen. Because you make friends, and find love. Soon your standing on a ledge overlooking the festivities. Admiring your handiwork.At least...that's what would happen if you didn't look like a freak.Follow the Dovahkiin as she navigates Thedas magic and tries not to get squashed by mean, momma dragons. Romance to come, this might be a slow-burn fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Green Grass & Grey Skies 

a Dragon Age and Elder Scrolls fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Peryite?...More like Pery-shite.

“Shit.” That was all I could say. My mind raced with thoughts of who was going to feed my cats when I was dead. Darkness slipped into my sight. I was just conscious enough to get one last thought in. ‘But damn, that was a good insult.’ 

I must be dead. I can feel something under my body. Is it...a floor? It’s not cold or warm, so maybe it’s dirt. My...everything hurts, really. How can I be dead if everything hurts? Well, I’ve checked all the facts. I am indeed not dead. Not yet anyway. I feel incredibly weak, maybe I’m dying. I don’t know how long I stayed down, but at some point I gathered my strength. Opening my eyes I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. ‘Shit, I’m blind’. This must be my punishment for messing with Peryite. I can see the headline now! “Local Countess calls Prince of Disease a bad name, blinded for life.” The Black Horse Courier would have a field day with that one. A chuckle makes its way out of my lips. Some great adventurer I turned out to be. Pushing myself up I look around. Nothing.

I stared into the void for awhile. I was wrong when I said there was nothing. There was something. My thoughts seemed to ooze out my ears and fall to the floor like tree sap. But I definitely saw some weird shit. Visions of my Aunt Paola kissing Sheogorath haunted me. I saw myself in a ruin, being chased by pink horkers. That wasn’t the strangest I’m sure. What stood out the most was the whispers. Or were those screams? Who am I kidding? It doesn’t matter what they were, what matters is whether or not I could tell you what they said. No. No, I can’t tell you what they said. I was in a bad mood and rather interested getting back to my eternal damnation in the Void. Oh, you want me to try remembering again? Fine, I’ll try again. I trudged through thought sludge, trying to remember.

“The....dias.” a single whisper sounded. My form twisted around, as if to look at someone behind me. My expression fell. ‘Fuck.’ With that voices seem to rush back in to my ears. Hundreds of nearly silent speakers, all repeating the same unintelligible words. What words? I’m still not entirely sure. Though I feel like I should, considering that the invisible specters would repeat their cycle of silence, whispers, and then screaming on a loop.

‘Who am I?’ What a silly thought! I must be going mad...mad!..mad to have thought that. The voices seem to be getting to me. You know, I’m rather proud at how long I’ve lasted. Not that I could actually tell how much time has passed...or how many times the loop has reset for that matter. Turning away from such useless thoughts I begin to puzzle where I am. I mean, I’m not dead, or blind. None of my senses are telling me that I’m blind at Peryite’s shrine. This must be the Void. For what other plane of existence could be so empty of...of everything. Those damn whispers are still going.

Maybe Sheo finally got his personalities together long enough to decide that he did want me in his court. Maybe this is just his way of making sure I was thoroughly insane, so he could whisk me off to the Isles.  
Maybe his plan is working. Does it seem hot in here to you?  
Maybe it wasn’t Sheo...  
Maybe it was.....No, it can’t have been. She said she wouldn’t seek retribution for that.  
Honestly, dozens of entities, gods, daedra, and especially pissed mages come to mind. I’ve made so many enemies through the year that I should probably receive a medal from the Emperor. At least I should if I hadn’t have killed him....

“Mortal.” called a voice from the void. I ignored the voice in favor of figuring out who sent me here.

“Mortal!” the voiced sounds again, louder than before. Looks like the Voids Great Muttering Chorus has introduced a soloist. Perhaps they’ll grow tired of this choral arrangement soon. Suddenly I’m spun around by invisible hands, which then drag me several feet from my original position. I struggle to break free. The hands grow ever tighter. One snakes it’s way up to my neck, giving a squeeze.

“MORTAL.” The sound seems to come from the Void itself.  
“Answer me.” My body jolts at the breath so close to my ear. The authority in the words forces a squeak past my nonexistent lips. The Void spoke again.  
“You wear down my patience, mortal.” 

“Who are you?” I breathe the words out. I feel like I’ve been dumped into a frozen lake. Shivers race up my body. Crawling...crawling, crawling crawling..CRAWLING! My fingers itch to rip off the skin of my arms. I never did handle fear well.

“I am the Void, you are my child.”

The very fabric of my surroundings suddenly liquefies and washes over me. Warm hands cup my face. Contrasting with the cold claws holding me immobile. They feel so warm. So inviting. Childhood memories crash like waves, longing burrows in my soul, and one thought hammers. It claws and bites till my tongue can hold it back no more.

“Home.” With its utterance the thought stops its rampage. Cold water rushes over my mind, numbing the marks. ‘Home?’ That can’t be right. This endless wasteland isn’t my home. The claws grip me tighter. They don’t like that thought. I try to turn my head. I can’t. Those warm hand press closer. From their palms overwhelming calm replaces the cold current. It rushes over me, providing the words it wants.  
“Have you called me here, father?” I raise my question to ink surrounding me. I wonder if it will answer. I’m not sure if I want it to answer. If it answers what will I do? 

“I have received thee. Another sent thy soul hence.”

“Why receive me?”

“You are the Chaos. The absence of myself and the Silence.” 

A piercing pain where my heart should be. The Void is my father, the Silence....I do not know what the Silence is. I feel the Void staring at me, though it does not have eyes. As it continues to gaze at me I feel yet another hand appear. More pain. An icy knife slashes and scars my soul, engraving it for the voices to see.

Chaos. 

I am the Chaos.

The hands holding me immobile let go, but the hands cradling my face remain. The thoughts keep being supplied through them. ‘Mother.’ They are my mothers hands. Memories that I can’t reach swirl. Traces of perfume and sweet oils drift towards me. They clothe a figure of black night, indistinguishable from the Void, but definitely present. It places its face close to mine. I wait, listening.

“Child.” the Silence speaks without words. Thoughts that fill the gap of soundless space. Wordless speech that comforts is something only Silence can produce. This voice is familiar. I’ve heard it before, in an important moment of my life. Why can’t I remember! I want to remember, but the hands block the memories. Thoughts and vision are coming like a flood now. My head hurts so bad. Stop! Mother, it hurts!

“Child, always listen to the long night. It will guide you.” The torrent stops. Her hands tenderly remove themselves, and I feel her presence start to move away.

“Wait! There is no night here.” I reach forward to grasp at her hand. My fingers slip through ink and smoke, nothing to grasp on to. She keeps walking. I throw my body towards hers, hoping to stop her exit. I am pulled forward by my momentum, crashing towards the ground, only to find no ground only darkness as I fall.

“Our presence has been requested. Fulfill the contract, child.” The silent whisper reaches my ears as I continue to plummet through a sea of ink. I close my eyes as I feel my mothers warmth start to chill. I’m being sent back to Tamriel, I know it. I don’t however, know what the request means. It feels important. The longer I fall the more I start to feel. I already find myself longing for a warm glass of wine, my humanity returning piece by piece. The darkness soon eases to a dusky sky. Wind rushes beneath me, whipping my skirts around. I’m closer now. The clouds soon give way to a birds eye view. The ground is closer now. I’m having trouble seeing clearly, but I make out snow and an old ruin. Ah, no place like home. Especially after...what ever that was before. My thoughts suddenly turn to the terrain close beneath me. ‘Shit!’ I try to brace for impact. I must say, no matter how much you expect something to hurt, reality will surprise you. I closed my eyes before I hit the hard ground. The impact was probably enough to fracture most of my bones. A few moments of agony, and I black out. When I come to, I crack open a bleary eye to see a hazy green light. I hear shouting and roars from all sides. The pain darkens my vision. I really hope I didn’t land in a coven. That would suck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cassandra Pentaghast  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel myself tiring. I need to head back to the Chantry. A growl comes from my right flank. I turn and with a burst of adrenaline slice the demons arm off. As I finish it off a scout rushes up to me carrying a health potion.

“Milady, your presence is needed at the forward camp!” He tries to offer the potion to me but I turn his hand away.

“I don’t need it,” Leaning against a rock I look up at him, “Inform the Commander that I am leaving the field.” I push off the rock and begin running in the scouts original direction. This had better be worth the time it takes me away from the the front lines.


	2. Should have left 10 minutes ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in dungeon isn't the worst situation I've been in. In fact, it's possibly the easiest dungeon stay to date. Much better than that time I got stuck in the Thalmor Embassy.

Chapter 2: Should have left 10 minutes ago. 

“What. Happened.” The angry soldier bit out. From her tone I knew it wasn’t a question. Since silence didn’t divert her questions I would have to answer. Julianos preserve me, this wasn’t what I expected to wake up to. Chained to the floor of a dungeon. Freezing in the damp air. Pain radiating in my dominant hand. Wait, more than my hand hurt. Lots of things hurt really. Also, since opening my eyes, I don’t remember how I got here. Or where ‘here’ even is. It’s cold...so that’s either in Skyrim or near Bruma. But I can’t think of that now. Those brutish women are waiting on me. Shaking my head clear, I looked between her and the Breton woman. Clearing my throat, I spoke as best I could.

“I don’t’, I stopped to cough, ‘-know what you’re talking about.” I knew that wasn’t what they were looking for. I knew it wasn’t. Big surprise when the angry one rushed forward to grab the collar of my blouse. She shook me, jostling my ribs. That really hurt. I allowed a whimper of pain past my lips. Hoping hoping to garner some pity. If I could get them to lower their guard, I could get out quickly. A quick glance tells me that there are eight of them. All armored and armed to the teeth. Four of the soldiers posted around the room don’t look to be well trained. I can use that to my advantage. Another quick look shows that the armor is issued. I don’t recognize their heraldry...that’s a first. The emblem itself looked ominous, an eye ringed in spikes and fire. I wonder what it stands for- 

“I ask you again.” Shaking me once again for emphasis, she brought me closer to her face. “What happened!” This second jostling brought another wave of pain. I gritted my teeth and allowed the pain to show. I figured my tactic wasn’t working when she raised me even higher. The chains on my wrists grew taut. They pulled on my joints painfully. This time I let out a louder keen of discomfort. Yes! it worked. The other women, an archer judging by her stance, placed a hand on the angry one’s shoulder. The hand holding me up tightened minutely.

“Cassandra, we need her.” The redhead pressed a little harder on her companion. “We need to go up the mountain,’ she shifted closer, ‘The troops are waiting.” The one holding me immobile, Cassandra, quickly put me down. I dropped back to the stone floor with a thud. Shit, I think that just bruised my ribs some more. I knew they were both hostile to me, but the pain made it hard to concentrate. I tried my best to listen to their hushed words. I could make out something about a forward camp, commanders...and...demons? That’s not good. If there’s daedra there must be a shit show happening outside. I’m snapped out of my thoughts by a tingling sensation in my left arm. It starts in my fingertips. As it draws upwards the tingling gives way to something worse. Fire. My hand an wrist feel like their on fire. Fuck! Shit! Shor, that hurts! A wail tears out of my throat before I can stop it. By the time it reaches below my elbow I let out an involuntary sob. My vision is too whited out by pain for me to notice everyone jump at my noises. 

Slumped over, I feel a chilly hand touch my shoulder. I give myself a moment to regain my breathe. Feebly raising my head, I direct my inquiry to the hand.. “What, did happen?” My voice trembles just right, my eyes wide. This had better work the way I want it too. The hand doesn’t clench. No growled syllables come from above. I think this is going well.

“It would be easier if I showed you.” The voice above me intones. “But, we must move quickly.” She gestures to one of my guards. A set of keys changes hands. I listen as she cycles through the keys, forming an escape plan. But, before I can finish, Cassandra yanks me none too gently. She takes a moment to bind my wrists with rope. Once she is sure I won’t fall on my face, she guides me forward. “With every pulse of the Breach, the mark spreads, and it is killing you.” All thoughts of escape stop and I stare at her. What on earth is a ‘breach’? Why would it be killing me? I’m still staring as she stops to open a set of doors. I’m momentarily blinded by the sunlight outside. I feel her let go of my arm, and walk a small distance to my left. When my eyes finally adjust to the light, I turn towards her direction. Where I had planned on looking at Cassandra, I instead find myself looking at what I can only imagine is the “breach”.

“Shors balls, that’s...that’s shit.” A light huff follows my statement.

“Yes, as you so gently put it. That’s the Breach.” I broke my stare-down with that unholy ball of putrid green...shit. My jailer had turned to me knowingly. “We must meet Leliana at the forward camp.” Who was...Oh! that was the redheads name. I now vaguely recall hearing it, when this weird magic was pulsing in my hand. Cassandra begins to walk through the town around us. As I follow her I notice that I am receiving glares from all around. What ever this bullshit was, these people clearly had it in for me. “The Breach has brought these people much grief, they needed someone to blame.” I hadn’t even noticed she was looking at me. She must have seen me return all those glares with my own. How innocent that must have looked. “The people have already decided your fate.’ She stops atop the bridge, ‘I can guarantee you a trial. No more than that.” Slanting my head her direction I muttered.

“Thats more than I would’ve imagined.”

“You doubt the fairness of the Chantry?”

I simply glanced at her. Keeping my face smooth I continue forward. What is a ‘chant-tree’? Is this some sort of Bosmeri cult? Do they worship trees? I’ll keep my mouth shut until I know more. Ugh, all this is giving me a headache. What I wouldn’t do for I bottle of Surlier Brothers Wine. We continue on without much difficulty. In the silence I could tell that this woman was ready to stab something. I really hope it wouldn’t be me. Maybe we’ll find a ice wraith. Yes, that would be a nice thing to stab.

At some point the sky breach pulsed, like a magical surge. With it, the energy on my hand pulsed also. It was less painful than the first time, but it still hurt. Cassandra urged me to go faster, so I started to jog. The ground beneath my feet suddenly disappeared. That’s not good. I landed like a drunk skeever, which is to say, without grace. Regaining my composure, I look to wear we fell from. The whole bridge had collapsed! I’m..we’re, lucky to have survived that. Turning my head towards my soldier, I open my mouth to snark. Another small pulse shoots out balls of green smoke in all directions. One of them lands on the ice just a little ways ahead. Green smog hangs low to place the ball landed. From it rises a ghastly creature, very reminiscent of his Seekers. Hunched, with long necks, covered in tattered robes. But the face, that was different. Where Seekers had tentacle-like faces, these had gaping maws filled with human teeth. Dozens of teeth. Long claws. Sharp claws...Without hesitation Cassandra sprints toward the thing. Now, looking back, I probably should have moved to help her. However...I stayed put with my jaw dropped. I was trying to figure out what manner of daedra this was. It wasn’t a Seeker, nor was it a Lurker. Maybe this type belongs to Vaermina? It does seem her style. Watching Cassandra fight her daedra distracted me from the verdant fog that appeared at my feet.

My body is forcefully thrown off balance by the appearance of another daedra. Scrambling to put distance between us, I step on something metallic. Grabbing whatever it was, I lunge forward. It proves remarkably tough to injure, though nothing ever prevails against me. Finishing it off I peer up to see Cassandra staring me down. “Put that weapon down.” Dark eyes glower at me. I choose not to respond. We continue to stare at each other, until she caves. “Ugh, fine. You keep that blade. I can’t expect you to not defend yourself.”

I nodded to her and began walking towards our original destination. Eventually we come to our first destination. Holding a moment to survey the group before, us I focus my attention on the green blob in the middle of the clearing. It looks like a smaller version of the Breach. Joining in the fight I jump down to aid the troops. As I duck and spin around my opponents, I catch glimpses of a Mer. Much taller than the ones I have seen yet. He’s pale and shaved clean, shorter than most Altmer. Breaking out of my reverie I hear the clear whistle of a cross-bolt flying close. It lands in the face of a ghost. I hold back a barking laugh from ringing in the air. I traced the bolt back some meters to see a midget cradling a bow almost a tall as he was. Shor’s balls! This certainly is a motley crew of soldiers. Makes you wonder who these people even are...A growl sounds close to my flank. Turning on heel I slice at its face. Another of the soldiers impales the thing through the back. As it drops, someone grabs my left arm, raising it to the smaller breach. The magic in my arm flows towards it. I’m not controlling it, and neither is the person holding my arm. Speaking of which, I spare a glance to see who it is. It’s that Mer from before. A tug returns my attention to the magic at hand...Ha! That was a good one! The small phenomena hovering before us shuts with an audible snap. The shock wave forces the Mer and I back a step.

“What did you do?” Turning to face him I didn’t realize how close we were. I was close enough to make out freckles across his nose and cheeks. Close enough to see the bags under his eyes. Close enough to watch as his gaze flitted from my eyes to the scars littering my visage. Quickly I took a step back. I observed as he gathered himself, and as the remaining troops scattered to their next destinations.

“I did not do anything,’ Turning back to me, he inclined his head, ‘the credit is all yours.”

“You mean this...mark.”

“Yes, I hypothesized that it might serve some purpose around the Rifts.”

“Glad to know this magic is good for something.”

He seems appreciative of my response. Maybe I can charm this mage into letting me slip away. Or maybe not. Even as I turn around to the approaching foot steps, his gaze never leaves me. He’s clearly too observant for that. To my right stands the midget with the crossbow. Giving him a once-over shows that his armor is more appeal than use. The front of his coast is wide open, displaying what I’ll admit is an impressive display. The man has chest hair that would make Dibella weep. Perhaps he’d be open to a roll in the hay after this shit show is over. The fact that his ears are pointed doesn’t go unnoticed. He obviously has Mer blood in him. These people just keep getting stranger by the minute.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” So, he’s one of those...scholarly types then. Makes sense, with his high brow and and tall stance. I don’t have any doubts at this point that he’s an Altmer. The attitude seals it.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” All of us turn to Cassandra. She’s only addressing the mage it seem. Though, her tone towards him is less than civil. They must have some sort of bad blood. Who knows really. I noticed earlier that these people think I know about the things their referring to. I lost in it all, really. Terms have been slung about, no context behind them. Chantry, Breach, Fade, Divine, all of these mean nothing to me. I’ve gathered that there is some sort of religion involved, but not one I’ve heard of. And by the terrain I know this isn’t Skyrim or Bruma. Like I said earlier, I don’t know how I got here. 

“Possibly.” The Mer acquiesces. He then angles his body toward mine. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Wait...This group is expecting me to save them? The women that not even an hour ago was locked in their dungeon. Me? The unknown, unwilling participant in whatever leveled an entire mountain top? This Mer is insane if he thinks I’ll-

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The words cut through my thoughts. I turn sharply to look at our short companion. “Varric Tethras- rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric then winks at Cassandra, who scowls. Interesting. There’s a story there for sure. I’ll have to hear it before I leave. My turn to introduce myself. I think I’ll stall first.

“Are you with the Chant-tree, or…?” I left the question open-ended. Not sure if Chant-try is just a building or the name of this unknown doctrine. I guess I’ll kind out soon.

Beside me I hear an amused huff “Was that a serious question?” I tilt my head to glare at the Altmer. He’s clearly insulting me with that tone. Why though? Is it a crime not to know everything in a foreign realm? Bloody prat, if he weren’t so pretty I’d probably give him a rather rude gesture.

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.” My head snaps back to Varric. I wonder what he did to be in the ill graces of this religion, realm, kingdom...Gah! I wish I had more information.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“ Ouch, that tone is scathing. It’s not even directed at me and I’m feeling hurt. 

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Clearly I’m not the only one feeling the burn. Varric may be smirking, but that voice is icy. Yep, definitely something there. Maybe unrequited love? Unmet expectations? Endless possibilities really. In any case, I can feel Cassandra’s temper reaching a fever pitch. Time to diffuse the tension before I get caught in a cross fire.

“That’s… a nice crossbow you have there.”

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Good, the icy tone has melted. A fast glance shows that Cassandra is still irritated. I’ll just monitor that for now. No use in letting my guard down around these people. They all radiate danger.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Once again, there’s a story. Sounds like someone has a tumultuous love life.

“Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley.” We both take a moment to appraise the other. He’s reading me for sign of guilt. I’m making eyes at his chest hair. “Like what you see? It goes down farther-if you wanted to know.” Did it get hot in here? Varric is gazing into my eyes. Allowing my gaze to darken, I step closer. His eyes are closed off, but still curious.

“Are you offering?’ I can’t imagine a man with a cross-bow named Bianca would entertain one night flings. ‘-I’ll take you up if you are.” There it is. The slight widening of the eyes. A quicker breathe. He didn’t expect me to take that bait. But here we are. Measuring each other, waiting for the other to break the suspense. 

Turns out, neither of us got the chance. “She closed the rift. What now?” The Altmer breaks our staring contest. What a kill joy. 

“Now we go to meet Leliana.”

“What a great idea!” Varric holds a shit-eating grin, directing it at Cassandra.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

A most obnoxious noise comes from Cassandra’s mouth. Halfway between a gag and a huff, it brings a smirk to my face.

A light clearing of the throat. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” Ha! what a pretense of amenity. You could give yourself sugar-illness with that voice. 

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Thanks for the scholar translation, Varric.

Alarms are ringing in my head. This mage is hiding something. From what I gather, the mark and Breach are new magical phenomenon. Meaning, they are unknown and untested. This arcanist can’t possibly know much about it at all. It just isn’t settling right. I’ll just take a gamble on his responses. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

Surprisingly, my fellow woman speaks first. “Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters.” 

Alright...Damn it. There she goes again with the terms. Adding ‘apostate’ to my list of things needing context. Even the Mages Guild didn’t drop me into the frying pan without substantial context. I’m beginning to think that maybe the Breach is making people loose their common sense. But enough, just play along and I’ll get out of here faster.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.” Gods, there he goes again with the snooty cadence. I really want to snap at him, but that won’t get me anywhere. I’m just going to have to grin and bear it. I take a deep breathe while the others are focused on the mage. With a mental push, I place a subservient look on my face. Please let them believe this. I’d look all kinds of guilty if I can’t pull this off.

“Then I owe you my thanks.” Please work. Please, please, please, PLEASE work.

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.” Shors damned hairy balls! His tone got colder. Apparently I misjudged what the mage would find appealing. Solas turns from me sharply. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” He lets a small smirk form on his lips. “Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

A curt nod. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra fixes me with slanted eyes, angling her head to the northern path. Both she and Solas swiftly make their exit, leaving me and Varric behind. Varric steps up to my right. A hand positions itself at my lower back, causing me to look down. There Varric stands, looking up at me with a wry, yet understanding, expression. I feel the corner of my mouth turn up. He returns the same. Yes, we both have a silent understanding. Shaking his head he lets out a laugh.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Thank soooooo much for all the views and kudos. I honestly squealed out loud when I saw that you all were actually enjoying my super short pilot chapter.
> 
> I will try to figure out a schedule for posting soon. Until then I don't know WHEN I'll be posting, I just know that I'll BE posting.   
As always, please show some love and support if you want to. It means a lot to me personally.  
Have a wonderful week!


	3. I need a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love and support so far! Please enjoy this humble offering for today. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out tomorrow night.
> 
> As always, leave a like or comment. It means a lot to me, and I squeal every time I get one.

Chapter 3: I need a drink.

Continuing forward through the mountains, I finally allow myself to really look at my surroundings. Steep cliffs and frozen rivers make up a majority of the landscape. The monotony broken up by the occasional ruin or hut. There wasn’t much substance really. Just snow, snow, ice, more snow...slush near burning houses. I can tell from the structures and flora that I’m not in Skyrim. It sort of looks more like Bruma, but I can’t see the White-Gold Tower. The only other places I can think of that are freezing and near mountains are northern Highrock, or the Morrowind border near Windhelm. I haven’t been to either of those places, so it’s a toss up really. My money is on Highrock, the structures look like they could be Reach in origin. That would also explain my companions accents. Solas talks like he just came from a Thalmor regiment, but with this odd Reach lilt. In contrast, Varric’s voice is smoother, like fine wine, a sound that could make the scales melt off a dovah. Cassandra? Definitely from some fancy Breton city. Her words are so....wondrous. Clearly she’s a Colovian, most likely born in southern Cyrodiil, but moved to somewhere in Highrock. To the side I spy that another of Varric’s shirt buttons has come undone. Allowing even more of his, clearly defined, chest to be on display. Once again I am captivated by this mans audacity. Here we are in the heat of battle covered in ichor, blood dripping from innumerable scratches, and he has both shirt and coat open to the bitter wind. I do think being a bard has ruined me. Here we are fighting towards a verdant herald of doom, which spits out daedra every few minutes. All the while I’m regarding the accents of my companions, and waxing poetic on the glory of Varric’s chest hair.

“So, I didn’t catch your name before.” Varric’s sudden remark startles me out of my reverie. My steps falter and I trip in the snow. Turning towards him, I glimpse just the smallest smile. It disappears faster than I can blink.

“I didn’t give it.” Keeping my face as flat as my voice, I await his response.

“Which is why I mentioned it. Can’t keep calling you Green in my head forever.”

“I guess you can’t.”

“Come on, Green.” He stops walking, forcing me to stop and turn back to him. “Give a man a break, it’s not everyday the key to salvation drops from the sky.” Snorting, I turn to continue up the path. Damn this snow, why couldn’t I have woke up on the Gold Coast. Behind me I hear a small sigh, then the crunching of snow as Varric follows behind.

Some minutes later, after finishing off another group of daedra, I go to loot a body. Making short work of my search I turn while standing up, happening to see the glare Cassandra has leveled on me. Sheesh, it’s not like the corpse is going to need the silver. Another note is made. ‘Don’t loot bodies in front of other people’. With my face impassive, I walk back down the path we came from. When I’m sure everyone else is following, I drop back beside Varric, leaving Cassandra to lead. “Athene.” 

Varric’s head whips up to look at me. “What?” I do my best to continue looking ahead.

“That’s my name.”

“I got that,’ I turn to look at him, not really understanding. ‘What I’m not getting, is why your telling me now.”

“I thought you earned if after shooting that demon in the head for me.”

“If that’s all it takes to get answers from you, I’ll be killing more demons then.” He follows this up with a chuckle. Divines, I have to admit, that smile is disarming. After watching him shred through several demons, I knew he was dangerous. Combine that with his charming personality, and you’ve got a walking red flag. Who cares though? He clearly bears no ill wishes towards me at the moment. So I allow myself to gaze at his face. The way his eyes crinkle, mirth dancing in them. Not even the old breaks of his nose detract from his looks. Remembering the way his hand settled just below my waist...I look ahead before my cheeks betray my thoughts. It is then I notice the other two have stopped to look at us. Solas stands with a smug look. Again, he has the most punch-able face. Walking faster, I knock my shoulder into his as I pass by. Focusing on not slipping, I hear another one of Cass’s groans. It may be petty, but I just don’t like the man.

Eventually the forested path gives way to more ruins. Up ahead I see another rift, my lucky day. As we draw near, Cassandra is the first to rush in. Makes sense, she is more armored than the rest of us. Hanging back, I saw a set of closed doors behind the rift, must be another bridge. I should probably ask how close we are to our destination. Following her lead, I move towards the daedra. Dodging and slashing, sometimes stabbing. I try to make quick work of my enemies. Solas clears out the last ghoul, but all to soon the damned thing throws out another set of demons. This time they fight harder than the first group. Parrying a slash from a toothy demon, I missed the one slithering up behind me. Pain. Cold. Hot. A shout. The whoosh of an arrow. The dying wail of something unnatural. I manage to catch myself with my right arm. Stretching my left up towards the wails source, willing the magic to mend the tear. I don’t know how long it took. I can feel my arms shaking. Close your eyes, breathe through the pain. I lower myself, using my left hand to roll my body onto my back. Without hesitation, someone kneels next to me. 

“Green, you alright?” Ah, Varric. I continue to breathe slowly. Before I can open my eyes I hear Cassandra yelling for the doors to be opened. “Kid, I need you to answer. You’re looking pale.”

“I’m alright,’ I open my eyes to see his concerned expression. “Just a scratch.” Pushing up on my arms I feel some blood ooze from my side. Not allowing Varric to say anything else, I quickly get to my feet and walked towards the open doors. Cassandra beats me to the bridge. I follow behind her at a quick pace, trying to get away from Varric. Looking around I can see that this must be a camp. Several wagons are loaded with casualties, a few bodies lay beside them, not yet wrapped. On the other side is another gate with guards posted. Scattered about are crates of supplies, other soldiers working or taking reprieve. In the middle is a...tent? Odd place, it must be for someone important. As we draw near, I hear voices arguing in the tent. One of them sounds female and familiar, the other is an older male. Perhaps it is one of the commanders of these troops.

“Enough! I will not have it!” I spot an old man in a stupid hat burst forth from the tent. Busying himself, he peers at something on the table in front of the tent. Hearing us approach, he looks up. “Ah, here they come.” The disdain in his tone is evident. The woman he was arguing with steps out of the tent. The Breton! The one who was with Cassandra in the dungeon. Leliana? I think that was her name. 

“You made it.” She nods at us. Relief coloring her tone. Turning to the older man, she begins to speak. “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who she is.” He spits. Turning his scowl from Leliana to Cassandra, he puffs his chest. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chant-tree, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” What? This is not what I expected. More of this ‘Chant-tree’ nonsense. Now, this man claims to be a chancellor? I guess that ugly hat is for status, not that I care. The man just threatened me with death! Cassandra said I would receive a trial, was she capable of backing that promise? What of Val...whatever..? Clearly that’s a Breton city, but I’ve never heard of it. If it’s as big a deal as it sounds, surely I would have heard of it. Wouldn’t I have? 

“'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Ah! Go Cassandra! Tell that ugly mug what for. 

“And you are a thug, a thug who supposedly serves the Chant-tree!”

Leliana steps in before Cassandra decides to deck the Chancellor. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Such a soothing voice, to bad it has no affect on Roderick. 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.” Ugh, more of this political shit. Here I am, bleeding steadily, while these three argue. Not to mention, Varric’s been getting closer to me by the second. I imagine the growing red stain gives away my injury. It’s not...not that bad. Oh look, there’s two Cassandra’s now. Wouldn’t that be like her, not warning me she has a twin. They really should wear different armors. You know, my stomach feels a bit queasy. I should probably sit down-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Varric  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew the kid wasn’t okay. Not after taking some claws to the side like that. Still, she insisted on following the Seeker forward. I came up behind her, observing her stance. During the past few hours I couldn’t help but notice her behaviors. By no means was she an open book, but little hints were there. The way she absorbed every detail around her. How she positioned herself away from Chuckles after he first grabbed her arm. Her ease with a dagger that I knew was standard issue, not a personal item. I knew she was well trained by her relaxed stance. The dagger skills, her reaction towards my savior joke, the looting. She was a rogue for sure. 

I felt her gaze on me several times. Observing. Observing what? I know she measured me up before, but now she seems to just want to look at me. Must be the chest hair. No woman can resist it. Not even Maria.

Back to the matter at hand. Seeker, Red and the Chancellor have started to argue. Great, wasting valuable time on politics. I take their distraction to move closer to Green. The girl started to sway on her feet. Shit. Not good. Hurrying forward, I attempt to steady her. Not my best plan I’ll admit. Instead of steadying her, my hand slips on the blood coating her side, pushing her weight to the left. She pitches over, eyes locked forward. I manage to break her fall. Lowering the taller woman to ground, I raise my voice. “Seeker. We need some help over here.” 

“What are you talking-” Cass turns sharply, glare stuck on her face. A pulse from the Breach comes down, making the girl in my arms spasm violently. The wound on her side bleeds faster, torn by the quick movement. She catches on quickly enough, though. “We need a healer, or potion. Now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athene  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t remember getting to the ground, but I’m here somehow. 

“Please remain where you are.” Snapping my eyes to the speaker, I once again come face to face with Solas. I’m just as close as before. His eyes are cold and searching. It’s as if he’s looking for a weakness. A small movement draws my gaze to a vial in his hand. Health potion. Judging by the lack of pain in my side, he must have administered it a few minutes ago. Which means, I’ve been unconscious, again. Darting my eyes around, I take in everything around me. Cassandra and Leliana are glaring a Roderick. The Chancellor is glaring at me, the rest of the soldiers are staring at me. I’m laying against Solas, his left arm holding me still. Varric is...observing me as I observe everything else. Glancing above the mountains to the west, the Breach remains. 

“Relax, kid, you need to take it easy for a moment.”

Looking back at Varric, I clear my throat. “I really can’t, not while the hideous thing is swirling above our heads.”

“Fair enough, but you can’t expect to get up there if you pass out on the way.”

“Also, I’m not a kid.” The frown on my face produces a smirk on Varric’s. “If you don’t mind, Solas, I’d like to sit up.” I emphasize his name to convey my mood. Solas removes his arm from my waist, helping me to sit by myself. That potion has worked miracles it seems. No more aches or pains for me, besides my dominant hand that is. Without a word, I feel Solas move several feet away. Looking to Cassandra, I intone, “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to keep going.” She inclines her head towards me.

“As you wish.”

Before she can talk to Leliana, Roderick butts in. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” He just doesn’t know when to shut up. Huffing, I slowly stand. Varric moves to allow me space to right myself. I open my mouth to speak up, but once again our lady knight speaks first.

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” She sounds so sure of herself. I really hope that not just bravery. 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” What a charmer. Must be hard keeping all the ladies away with that attitude. I digress, not the moment to be making light of the situation. Not like I’m the brightest ray of sunshine either.

Cassandra continues. “We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.” Leliana doesn’t look to pleased by that.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Alright, now they’re debating how to get to the Breach. Wasting time! Just pick one and go.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” There he go’s again! Mister Brightside, the most hopeful of all. Never mind punching Solas, this man’s on my hit list now. Ha, hit list, sometimes I crack myself up. Seriously though, this man needs a solid left hook. Before I can make that dream a reality, Leliana directs her query at me.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Me? They’re asking me? The prisoner who just fainted moments ago? Maybe I’m still out of it. I’m just hearing their conversation. They’re asking someone else, not me. Someone nudges my side. Tearing my wide stare from Cassandra, only to have it land on Varric, I raise my brows. He glances back at the others, nodding at them. He’s telling me to answer Cassandra. I’m not sure if I can. 

I stay silent. Going over the last minute of conversation. Neither path is a good choice. Both lead to certain death for their troops. Borma, why put this on my plate. I’m rather inconsequentially to these people. Going with my instincts, I decide. “Through the valley.” There, I’ve just condemned dozens to their deaths no doubt. More corpses to stack in the carts. More death rights to perform. More burials. More crying spouses. More orphans.

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley.’ Resigned. Cassandra knows the outcome already. “Everyone.” My gaze lifts to her back. Staring her down from behind, I watch the Chancellor stalk past.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”  
He doesn’t even acknowledge Cassandra, instead his eyes land on me. The decision was in my hands, the fate of many on my hands.


	4. Accidental Demon Summoning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn this whole place to Oblivion. Hot men, demons, religion, and politics. Oh my! 
> 
> This whole place is crazy. No wonder I didn't move to the Highrock Sanctuary.

Chapter 4: Accidental Demon Summoning.

This was one of the worst decisions I have ever made. The first was not killing Astrid before she ruined my life. I closed at least two more Rifts on the way up the carved staircase. We’ve just stopped for a moment, allowing the troops to down as many healing potions as they could. Looking down at myself I can’t help but be disgusted by the black blood dripping from my sash. Taking it off, I drape it on a nearby corpse. It’s on of the more recent casualties. Looking down at it, I ponder how my life got here. Being declared an enemy, then a means to an end, now allowed to choose who lives or dies. These people must be mad. I’m probably the last person you want to make the decisions for an army. Probably should have thought about that before I killed the Emperor--Boots approach, wading through the melted slush. Turning away from the dead soldier, I spy my companions. They’re all dripping in ichor, cuts and bruises on miserable faces. Varric catches my eye. He has a sad smile now. As has been the norm, he jerks his head towards the path that we should take. With a grateful nod I move to continue our forward march. Following the western path to another set of stairs, we forge on with persistence.

“Be wary – another Fade rift.” Solas’ voice startled me. He had dropped back towards me, and I didn’t notice. I’m exhausted. My shoulders tense involuntarily when I feel his arm brush against mine. He takes the hint, but not until after he tries to catch my gaze. Looking steadily ahead, I continue my uphill battle.

As our group approaches an archway, a meteor hits a running soldier and throws his body down the stairs. Divines, this place is a nightmare. I’ve been in multiple Oblivion realms, inside a soul gem, in Sovengarde for Shors sake! None of them were as horrible as my current situation. All those other places? They were somewhat familiar. I knew lore behind them, I knew what to expect. But this? I don’t have a clue what I’m doing, nor where I’m at, who these people are, what they’re trying to accomplish. A growl comes from above. I look up just in time to see one of those robed daedra skewer a soldier with its wicked claws. The soldier made eye contact with me. I watched as the light left his eyes. Blood flowing like a waterfall from between parched lips. There was nothing beautiful in his death, just meaningless violence. His life, now departed from his vessel, now to be food for maggots. I didn’t realize I had moved forward. Not until I felt the dead weight of the demon in my arms.

I am torn from my internal narration by Varric’s raised voice. “How many rifts are there?” I feel my expression harden when I feel the rift several meters ahead. All around it are the scattered bodies of that soldier company. So much death.

“We must seal it if we are to get past!” Way to point out the obvious, Solas.

Cassandra walks forward, sword at the ready. “Quickly, then!” Instead of waiting to follow Cassandra, I dart ahead of the others. I refuse to have more lives on my hands. I might be payed to kill at times, but this is different. There is no villain to destroy, just a mysterious anomaly and mindless beasts. No one to blame, no one to hold accountable. My blade is knocked from my hand by a spindly daedra materializing underneath me. Ichor flies into my mouth as bash a rock into it skull. It tastes how it looks. Vile, foul, putrid, it brings up memories of Apocrypha. Herma, if you are behind this...Your disciples can be the first to document the death of a Prince.

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” 

“Spare me the scholarly tone, the only thing I’m proficient at is cursing the gods.” 

“Gods?” Whatever Solas had planned on say, it was interrupted by the arrival of a soldier. 

Jogging up to stand in front of Cassandra, the man paused to catch his breathe. “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” He though she did it? Does he not see the unholy beacon of my hand? More importantly, why are so many of these men so attractive? It seems unfair for the powers that be to put so many fine men under threat of death. Also, Lady? The Chancellor from earlier called her a thug, Why would a member of high society be selling her labor...not that I’m qualified to speak on that. 

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” Shit. Thanks a lot, Cassandra. Now that hunk of a Nord is looking my way. There she goes with that prisoner shit. Is it too much to ask for her to inquire my name? I mean, I’ve only saved her skull a few times today. Varric’s the only one to ask if I had a name. So far, he’s my favorite. Also, Commander? He’s the leader of this army? It’s surprising to see a commander out here with his troops. They certainly don’t do it like that in the Legion back home.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you.” Taking the time to look at him when he addresses me, I take in the sight. Tall, fair, muscular, all the things you expect from a Nord. His accent tells me he wasn’t raised in Skyrim, maybe not even born there. The shock at my appearance wears off quickly, causing his expression to darken. “We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” There it is again. That same face the Chancellor gave me. The accusation and anger clear as day. ‘You caused these deaths. Their blood in your hands, pouring onto the snow before you.’ Dark circles, veins, pupils blown. Dark and heavy breaths. This is a man who knows war. A man who wants to run, but duty is like iron bars, sturdy and unfeeling. Desperation claws behind his gaze, searching for answer I cannot give. When I offer no words, no apologies for my decision, he stiffens and turns. “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” He moves away, catching the arm of an injured soldier, helping him limp to the nearest medic.

Cassandra urges us forward, promising that the temple is just ahead. I follow blindly, trying to imagine what the temple is like. Cassandra said it was destroyed by an explosion, the one that caused the Breach. From what I’ve gleaned, this was a major religious site, and that a political summit was being held here. It reminds me of that time I hosted the summit at High Hrothgar, those were simpler times for sure. I dealt heavy blows to both Ulfric and Tullius. Forced them to give up major holdings to satisfy Balgruf, and to please my own issues with them. Sending both the false Blades and Elenwen away was just a bonus.

My mind stops when I hear a crunch underfoot. Looking down, I see what was once a skull. To the side of it there is an arm, a leg, ribcage. I’ve stepped on the burnt remains of a person. Past my feet and the bones, are more bodies, all blackened and brittle. Dozens of them. Movement draw my gaze to something out of my past life. Skeletons, still in the crouched positions they died in, still smoldering or aflame. Most of them are large, but a few...are too small. Why were they so small? Why were they there? Why did this happen? The thoughts swirl away. I see them. Small feet running, dodging blows, trying to exit the subterranean halls. I hear them. The cries, the crackling fires, yells echoing. I smell them. Burning meat, nightshade, fears. I taste them. Soot, salt trailing, copper tang. I feel them. Crawling, claws catching, the heat trailing. I don’t want to feel, taste, smell, hear it. Not again. Make it stop. Please...Mother! Stop! Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please! PLEASE. PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP! 

I can’t feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Varric  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maker, what a mess. All this destruction, caused by magic, no doubt. It just isn’t right, not really. That Justinia died. That all those people died. How did the kid survive it? They say she fell out of the Breach, Andraste behind her. Is that real though? Would the Maker let his Bride be seen? The Chant says he abandoned us. Why now would he send us a sign of his existence?

They say Athene caused this. Solas said she’s not a mage, that no mage could have done this. I may not be all that informed on magic, much to Maria’s disappointment, but I have to agree with the hobo apostate on this. No mage that I know of could be behind this. A group of ‘em? Possibly. Whoever did this deserves to be killed twice over. Hundreds are dead, including most all of the Chantry’s high ranking officials. No sighting of either factions leaders, no Grand Enchanter or Lord Seeker. Rank is a mess, leadership is worked to the bone. Demons falling from the sky, Fade bullshit galore. Not really surprised I’m caught up in all this shit. Should have known bad things were ahead when Seeker told me she was hauling me off to see Justinia. Yuck, I think I just stepped on a spine.

Hearing a loud crack, I look back to see Green staring at her feet. She must have stepped on some bones too. Turning back towards what remains of the Temple, I listen for her footsteps. After getting a few paces ahead, I still haven’t heard her steps catching up. Turning back, I see that she hasn’t moved. Not a great sign. You know, if it weren’t for her battle prowess, I would be wondering if this was her first burnt body. She still hasn’t moved. Walking up to her, I take a look at her face. From my lower position I can see that her pupils are wide, stare vacant. I don’t think she’s really seeing the skeleton beneath her. Her breathing has quickened in the passing seconds. Suddenly, her head jerks up. Following her hollow gaze, I see a group of charred remains. Poor bastards. Their still intact, arms trying to shield from the explosion. Glancing back at her, I observe that her pupils have shrunk. It really emphasizes the wild look she sports. Taking advantage of her unnatural stillness, I take a good look at her features. Believe me, I know how cliché this sounds, but her eyes are like silver and gold. Not just amber and grey, I really mean the metals. The colors are interwoven like fine dwarven maile jewelry. And her face? It’s easy to lose the structure of it. The patterned scarification that covers her whole visage draws most of your gaze. Honestly, it look like the Dalish tattoos. Valaslin? I think that’s what Daisy called it. Something about unique marks for each of their pantheon. Green did mention something about gods earlier. Chuckles tried to comment on it, but Curly got there before he could interrogate her. Why would a human girl have elven marks though? Unless...she’s half elf. Based on her human appearance, her father was the elf. Not too unusual for anywhere outside of of Orlais. 

I start when I sense her movement. She’s slowly walking toward the huddle of smoldering remains. What is she doing? She’s...not aware of herself. Now she’s crouched in front of one of them. Moving to her, I look back to see that Cass and Chuckles are looking at us. Holding up my hand, I motion for them to wait there. Somethings not right. Turning back to the kid, I see that she’s really fixated on this one body. I watch as she drops in front of it, and ever so gently cradles it’s skull in her hands. Okay, what’s special about this one. Peering closer I try to see the differences in the other skeletons around it. The only thing that’s jumping out at is that it’s-

Shit. It’s a child. That’s why she’s freaked out. Someone brought a child to the Conclave, to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Closing my eyes, I take a steadying breath. We need to continue on. We need Athene to focus on the Breach long enough to fulfill whatever Chuckles harebrained plan is. Opening my eyes, I take a last look at the scene in front of me. Laying my hand on her shoulder, I gently shake it. As softly as I can, I try to speak to her. “Athene, we need to get going. I know, it’s terrible, but I need you to snap out of it. I promise-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athene  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-you can break down after. Just come back for a little while.” The soft voice at my ear breaks the spell of my memories. In front of me, my hands cradle a scorched skull. Still attached to the body of it owner. Beside me, I feel a presence. Breath close to my ear, the voice continues. “That’s it, come on back to me. You’re going to be fine.” Another breath. “Nod if you are hearing me.” My head moves of its own accord. My eyes are still locked with the gaping sockets of the skull. The hand moves from my shoulder, trailing up my arm slowly, coming to cover my own hand. Another hand comes to lay atop my other, with gentle pressure, both hands softly pry me away. The presence shifts behind me, helping me to stand. Leading me toward the archway, my gentle shepherd stays every step of the way. The last time I was led so calmly, was after my first kill. Coming to a stop, another set of hands entreats me to sit against a wall. Complying, I find that my hands continue to be held, small circles being rubbed into them. 

It takes some time for my vision to focus. When it does, my first sight is of Varric’s concerned eyes. Sluggishly, I watch as his expression becomes relieved. His eyes are like gold. What a peculiar thought. Here I am, out of my mind, sitting in a ruined temple, surrounded by cremated remains, and I think of pretty eyes. I shiver as a arcane breeze rushes by. I can feel the Breach. Always in the back of my mind, especially now it’s so close. Varric must have thought I was cold, for he places an uncapped flask in my hand. Ha, if I’d know he had this on him, I would have begged for it hours ago. Carefully, he helps me bring it to my lips, to tip so that I may feel the beautiful burn of whiskey. He moves the flask away before I can gulp down anymore. He snickers at the small whine that comes with the action. “Come on, hon, you can drink your troubles away after.”

I don’t trust my voice right now. Instead I offer a grateful nod as I make note in which pocket he stows away the flask. He catches my eye with a knowing look. Solas comes forward to grab my hands, he helps me to stand, waiting for my feet to steady. As before, he steps away quickly. Cassandra step close to me, ready to catch me if I falter. None of them mentions my fugue-like state. Shambling forward, we come in to the temple sanctum. Or what’s left of it. High above is the Breach. A swirling green mass, vibrant and pulsing like a heart. I want to vomit. The color, the feel of the magic, I can’t stop likening it to Apocrypha. Just being so near, it feels like Him. All around, chunks of the building float, held in place by green fog. In the center, what I imagine was the Inner Sanctum, float broken pieces of a statue. From here, it appears the carving was of a hooded woman. Most discerning features had been chipped or blown off. To my left, Cassandra points to statue. “That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

A woman? Following her arm I see a large rift at the base of the statue. That’s where they found me. I can see why everyone is blaming me for this disaster. Borma! I wish I could remember something from before the dungeon. “What did she look-”

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Behind us, Leliana has arrived with more soldiers. Cassandra mentions something about finding a way down to the rift to seal it. I’ll admit, I wasn’t really listening. I was still distracted by the feel of the magic. Shaking my head, I move to follow Solas as he searches for a safe way into the crater. Solas acknowledges my presence when I sidle up next to him. Together, we silently look for possible paths down. When we get closer to the ground, a loud rumble comes from the Breach. It surprises everyone present.

‘Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.’ The sinister tone fills the empty air. Cassandra rushes closer, pulling me behind her. 

“What are we hearing?” She growled.

Solas takes her tone in stride. “At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” We all wait with baited breath. When no more creepy voices are heard, Cassandra ushers us forward. A few meters ahead, a red glow can be seen cast onto the cliff. When we turn a corner, we find its source. At the base of the cliff, an odd red crystal can be seen sprouting from the ground. As I draw closer, I hear a humming at the base of my skull. It feels...like home. Something undoubtedly familiar to me. Both the song and light stir my memory, but I can’t grasp why.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Just a little tremor. Varric is afraid. Why? Why does this crystal bother him?

“I see it, Varric.” Shit, balls. Cassandra sounds concerned too.

I don’t like the urgency in Varric’s tone. “But what it’s doing here?” Not one bit.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Now Solas is throwing in his two coppers. Lyrium? What an odd name. Solas says it’s corrupted, I wonder what it looks like normally. If Solas isn’t afraid of it, maybe it has something to do with magic. Is it a magical item? Is it used for something important. While their talking, I move closer to study it. If I can break off a sample, I should like to study it later. 

Just before I can touch it, someone strikes my hand away. “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” The vehemence on Varric’s face and in his tone causes me to pause. What ever this is, it’s apparently not to be trifled with. Varric’s glare herds me away from the out cropping of corrupted lyrium. Back to finding away down. Several measures away, Solas calls out to us. Beside him is a six foot drop. Not wanting to waste more time, I jump down without hesitation. This draws several admonishments from my group. Not that I care. Once the other four have jumped down, we are once again startled by that creepy voice. ‘Keep the sacrifice still.’

‘Someone help me!’ That voice is new. 

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Now I have a voice to match with the woman who Cassandra served. Divine, Roderick mentioned that title at the camp. Based on what little information I have, the Divine is the head of the Chant-tree. The voices continue.

‘Someone help me!’ 

Another female voice joins. ‘What’s going on here?’

Cassandra is just as puzzled as I. “I don’t know that voice. Most Holy called out to... But…” We come to another small drop. This time, Leliana goes first, and Cassandra lags behind, lost in thought. All too sudden, there is a blinding flash of light, then ghostly images appear. I see an old woman, Divine Justinia, floating while being held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes looms over her.

‘What’s going on here?’ The voices are repeating, now with hazy visions.

Justinia pleads with the other woman. ‘Run while you can! Warn them!’ 

‘We have an intruder.’ The dark creature is talking to others in the scene. ‘Slay the elf!’ There is another flash of white light and the ghostly images disappear. We all stand frozen, until Cassandra breaks the silence.

“Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra’s speech is hurried, terrified. I can smell the fear and confusion rolling off like stormy waves. Her gaze is wide as she addresses her questions to me.

Solas, thankfully, steers her attention away from me. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” This molifies Cassandra for the moment. Sadly, he directs his next statement to me. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” Staring at him with what I imagine was a uncomprehending look. Cassandra comes to my rescue this time. 

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Demons, I could handle those. How to open the rift though? 

“About that. How do I open the rift?” Solas frowns a moment, highlighting the small scar on his forehead. “I can close them just fine, but the opposite? Seems out of my expertise.”

“I suppose I could help draw the magic of the mark into the rift. I would need to access the mark-”

“On second thought.” I interrupt before he can suggest anything else. ”I’ll just play around with it for a minute.” Solas scowls at my tittering. I refuse to let the man who’s magic feels like the mark, to get anywhere near me. It also wouldn’t do for him to feel my magicka. The man told everyone I wasn’t a mage, and he’s right. I may not be a mage, but I’ve other magic to hide. 

Walking closer to the first rift, I take up a solid stance. Making sure no one was too close to me, I close my eyes. Digging deep into my senses, I lead my search to my left hand. I visualize the strings of magic, winding across my arm and twining towards the Breach. Experimenting, I try to use the mark to tug at the string attached to the Breach. Nothing happens. I tug harder, and again, nothing. This time, I physically move my hand, forming a fist around the string. With a deep breath in, I yank the string on the exhale. Static fills my ears as rift bursts open with a surge of power. I’m knocked off my feet, ears ringing. Before me kneels the largest daedra I’ve ever seen. Easily taller than a Siltstrider, it looked like a dragon and cave troll had a baby. That is to say, it was ugly. This, is what Solas meant by company. Mora, take that bastard, he could have warned us better.

Scrambling back, I jump to my feet. All I have is a single dagger, against a ridiculously large daedroth. The gods really must be laughing at me. As if killing my brother wasn’t hard enough, now I have to deal with this. The soldier around me waste no time in attacking the beast. Decided to do my part, I run full tilt at the daedroth. Doing my best not to get stepped on, I dart between its clawed feet. I attempt to wedge my dagger underneath its scales several times, but to no avail. Moving out of range, I open myself to my dragon sight. Aha! That’s the problem. The creature is covered completely in a woven barrier. It’s repelling most of the attack without any effort. Taking in as much information as I can, I spot the warp thread. The shield is being fed by the rift. If I can disrupt the connection, the thread will break. Off to the other side of the crater, Cassandra has noticed that their attacks are getting them nowhere. “We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!” Already on it, Cass. Rushing back to the fight, I press myself against the statue base. Doing my best not to be seen I work on grasping the main thread. Once I have a hold of it, I tug at it, causing the beast’s barrier to start unraveling. The more I pull, the less protection the daedroth has. During the battle, the daedra roars, causing more daedra to come from the rift. I don’t want to shout here, but I can’t defend myself whilst working on unraveling the shield. I decide to take a gamble. I call out my nearest companion, which happens to be Varric. 

“Varric! I need help here!” Thankfully he heard me. I point with my dagger to the demons and ghouls slithering towards my hiding spot. With a nod, he begins to shoot them. Shor, that’s a damn good crossbow. To bad the Dawnguard didn’t have any like that. Now that I don’t have to worry about the lesser daedra, I focus back in on the big one. I’m more than halfway done dismantling the woven magic. Another minute of two and we should be good to go. Putting all my effort into it, I pull the magic away at a faster pace. I can feel the heartbeats of the soldiers around me. Their strength if failing, I need to hurry up. To be honest, my strength is failing too. This day has been taxing, and the mark is draining my energy faster that a stamina poison. I have to see this through.

There! The last of the demons defenses go down. Weapons and spells are now hitting at full power. Cassandra’s battle cry rings through the field, encouraging her troops to work together. Another minute passes, and the combined effort finally sees the beast to its knees. They’re still attacking it. Why isn’t it dying? What did I miss? Scanning the magic again...There. One last thread is connecting the demon to the rift. “Now! Seal the rift!” Solas can see it too. With the last of my strength, I grasp the last thread. Putting all my magical weight behind it, I give a might pull. I will the thread to pass through the rift like stitches, pulling taut with every pass. The rift does not want to close. It fights every second, causing my stamina to fail. Almost there. So close. Now! The rift snaps closed, making the thread break. The release of tension throws me back several feet. My head connects with something solid. The world fades for a moment. Above me is a silhouette. You know, I really need to work on not falling unconscious so often. It’s becoming a bad habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! this chapter was painful to write. It took forever to get it ready. This is my longest chapter so far, and I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Sat. Don't forget to leave comments on what you like or don't like, even what you think will happen next. You never know, your suggestion might show up later.
> 
> Peace out my homies.


	5. Not a Chapter Update

Hey guys!

I'm not giving up on this fic. Life's been crazy these past few weeks. I teach part-time and go to college part-time, so it's been a mess.  
I WILL be updating this weekend. I've got the chapter outlined and dialogue set, I just need to flesh it out some more.  
If you guys don't mind, I have a quick poll to discuss. Just comment your answer, I review them after the next chapter is posted.

1) Varric

2) Solas

3) Iron Bull

4) OC from Tamriel.

Thanks so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and hits you guys! I'm so glad to have the support!   
Have a wonderful rest of your week!!!


	6. Auribus teneo lupum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero wakes up in a very comfortable bed. Varric wants answers, but is he will to trade his life for them?  
Will Cassandra ever stop making such disgusted noises? Since when does being Imperial equal bad news?  
I'm dead tired of this place already...it's like having a wolf by the ears.

Chapter 5: Auribus teneo lupum.

I’m asleep. I know I am, but how to I know? I can see my old home, just the same as before that day. A shadow darts from one of the corners. Following it as best I can, it darts back and forth across the main hall. I’m standing near the front door. A lucid dream then. I start walking through the dim hall, following one of the familiar hallways. I can feel the shadow behind me, observing and following. My feet lead me to a room. Whose room? I can’t remember. It feels like home, all warmth and blessed silence. A bed and dresser are against one wall. In the middle of the back wall is a alter...in front of the alter kneels a woman. Dark hair and ebony skin blend into the dark robes wrapped around her frame. She weeps. I don’t think she is sad. Her presence is comforting, even if I don’t know her. The smell of her is calming. I didn’t realize, but my feet have placed me beside her. My body lowers itself to the ground. Her sobs have no sound. Pure silence. Blessed silence.

“Mother!” My own cries wake me. Wide eyes are quickly shut as the light threatens to burn them. A hand catches me as I fall back. The other hand reaches across my body, lowering me carefully. I don’t remember how to breathe. Warm hands rub up and down on my own arms, willing me to calm. Why was I startled? An eye cracks open. Above is a blurry head of blond hair “Varric...?” I open my other eye, trying my best to focus. Not quite succeeding. 

The blur moves to sit back down beside me. “The one and only, kid.” I can hear the grin, even through all the haze of sleep. “Glad to know that you survived.” He called me ‘kid’ again. How many times do I have to say it.

“I’m not a kid.” I grumbled. “I’ll have you know I’m very mature.” I think I saw an eyebrow raise...or was that my imagination?

“First thing you focus on, me calling you a kid.” I try to sit up. Varric’s hands quickly push me back onto the mattress. “Take it easy, healers orders.” Letting out a sigh, I resign myself to laying down. Looking at him, I raise an eyebrow in question. How long have I been asleep? Varric said he was happy to see I survived. It must have been a terrible amount of injuries for it to look like I might not make it. Before I can ask, he beats me to my question. “You’ve been out for two weeks.” That long? Really must have been bad. Last time I was out that long...it was after I had killed my brother. That’s been years now. What sort of magic was involved to put me out that long? Wait...

“The Breach-” Shit! That’s the last I remember. Standing beneath the Breach, trying to seal it. A giant creature killing the soldiers. Varric saving me. Lightening everywhere. Red glow. Screams and pain. Those childr-

My whole body stiffens. The hands are still on me. Insistent and firmly keeping me from moving. “Hey, it’s alright!” Varric’s loud tone pulls me from my recollections. I snap my eyes to his face, searching. “It’s calm, stopped growing when you sealed it.” His tone softens once he sees my gaze. A small smile creeps upon his lips, a knowing look. I open my mouth. “Don’t ask me how, weird Fade stuff.” A huff releases itself, along with some tension in my body. The Breach was sealed. I could finally relax, take a look at my surroundings. Observe and figure out how to get back to my newest home. A cursory glance tells me I am in a log...cabin. One room, with a curtain sectioning off what must be the toilette. The presence of an armor stand and some personal belongings tells me this cabin is occupied. Not by Varric, he doesn’t even wear armor. A few guesses come to mind, not that any of it matters. However, I can use it to gather more information.

“Pardon my confusion, where am I?” I try to sound as sincere as possible. No doubt we are back in Haven.

“You’re in Seeker Pentaghast’s cabin, not that she uses it.” Not the answer I wanted, I would have to fish for more. I cocked my head to the side, raising my eyebrows. Why wasn’t the Seeker using her cabin? Was she that busy? Or did she not like the room? I did hear something about her being a noble, maybe that plays a part. My attention is drawn by Varric shifting in his chair. “Cassandra wanted to see you as soon as you woke...but, you’re not fully healed yet.” Dare I say he looked, nervous? What did Cassandra do to make a roguish man like this nervous? “Healer said you need to stay in bed at least a day more.” He said with a tinge of regret. Clearly, he can tell that I’m not the type to lounge about. It’s nearly alarming at how fast this man has got a read on me. I will need to keep an eye on this one. Rather than bristling at the thought, I relax even more into the bed. I shall have to feign being open around him.

“Well, since I’m confined to this bed, let’s talk.” I stated, resigned to my post. A surreptitious glance his way. “I can tell you’re dying to.” Just a hint of mischief. 

A blinding grin from Varric. Jackpot, I’ve struck gold. “I thought you’d never ask.” That grin grow wider. He raises an eyebrow, and Divines, that’s hot. “What did you want to talk about? Besides my amazing chest hair.” He’s on the hook, time to bring him in. I almost feel sorry for what I’m about to do.

“Why do you keep calling me kid?”

Silence. It stretches for a long moment before Varric is able to recover. “Because, you’re obviously young.” I’ll give him credit, he didn’t lose his expression. My turn. I drop my brows into a small frown, painting the curious mask. “Not hard to tell by your face.” Again, he takes the bait. Time to give some slack. Yes, I am using fishing metaphors.

“I’m not that young. Last I checked, I was twenty-four winters.” False bravado, to disarm.

Flippant response. “Like I said, kid. You’re young” He meets the challenge.

“Why can’t you call me by my name?” I simpered. 

“Nicknames are my thing, everyone gets one.” A battle. He plays admirably, not to be overlooked. “I just haven’t decided yours.” Making it personal. I like this man.

The ease of familiarity, just a smidgen of friendship. “Just call me, Athene, or Thena.” Bait the hook again. “Anything but ‘kid’, really.” Allow him to tease with his response. 

He’ll let me win, but there’s nothing for him to lose. “Alright.” He concedes- “I’ll call you Athene...for now.” Very well, for now.

“Thank you, and thanks for the drink before the fight.” The game is finished. Though, the battle is far from over. I’m sure he will revisit it at some point, and he might win the fight. I haven’t had this much fun since the Volkihar fiasco. Makes me, not, miss the courtly affairs. I wonder if the Imperial court will hold this much interest for me when I return. It might if I keep those Thalmor crows around, just to spend my time provoking them. They know they don’t have enough troops to fight another war. Especially if I’m involved, daughter of Auri-el and all that.

“No problem, figured I wasn’t the only one who needed it.” He stated, not looking at me. We both sit in a comfortable silence. It won’t last long, he’s curious and guarded at the same time. I can tell he knows my story is more than skin-deep. He really wants to pry, it’s in his nature as a being of the shadows. Seems we have something in common. “Tell me about yourself.” There it is. The sly glance my way, he wants to act disinterested. Too bad, I’ve already caught his scent.

“I can’t tell you much. I like to keep to myself.” I pause to wet my lips, then narrow my eyes at him. “My life is very private, I might have to kill you if I told you too much.” I add just a hint of cheekiness. He already knows I won’t tell much.

He returns the glimmer in my eye, “Might I inquire your full name?”, while he talks, he pulls a stack of papers out. I choose not to make an incredulous face, I’ll leave that for later.

“Athene LaChance.”, I pin him with a cold look, “That’s all you’re getting.” Varric’s eyes are alight, and I know he wants to ask me about my name. Before he can speak I cut him off. “Yes, I have more names than that.” He can tell from my tone that I won’t let him know my full name...nobody else knows it, so why should he?

“Alright...How about where you’re from?” He leaves the question open, waiting for me to divulge. I’ll keep going with honesty.

“The Imperial City.”

I manage to render him speechless, again. He wipes a hand down his face. “Damn, the Imperium. You might not want to let anyone else know that.” My mind bristles. Foreign words again, maybe just another name for the Empire. Do they not like Imperials here? Wherever here, is? His scent holds shock and fear. Twice in one day, have I smelt fear on the man who laughed while fighting daedra. What kind of place was this? Where they fear mortal men and not cursed creatures? “Glad you told me first, would’ve been bad if the Seeker found out before me.” His tone implies that I should not let anyone else know of my birthplace. I’ll keep to his untold advice. I don’t want to be caught with my guard down, in any case.

“Noted. Next?” I nod my head sharply, acknowledging his unspoken statement. 

He nods in return. The next question throws my thoughts off trail. “Did you really get saved by Andraste?”

I look at him for a moment, confused. “I don’t-I don’t think so.” Again, names that have no meaning are being thrown at me. I will have to find a history book, preferably soon. I can tell she is someone important, either dead or a god, who knows. Deciding to elaborate, I stick with my story from before. “I don’t remember anything from before the dungeon.” 

“Should have spun a story.” He drawls.

“How do you know I haven’t? As I said, my life is private.” I don’t have to fake my indignant tone. Who was he to think that he can tell when I’m lying? Albeit, it takes a liar to know one, but my lies are seamless. Not even the best of the best back home could tell. “Have you a nickname for me?”

“Maybe I’ll call you ‘Lucky’.” He looks me over. “Seems appropriate for your circumstances.” Again, not faking. My lip curls, thoroughly disgusted at his lame allusion to my time in the Fade. Varric also pulls a face. “Ah, you’re right. That was terrible, even for me.” He knows when to stop, a good skill to have. I decide to let him off the hook, it was fairly mean to put him on the spot.

“Any more questions?”, I tilt my head to the side, smirk plastered on my face. “You’ll have to guess if I’m lying.”

“What’s going on with your ey-” His question is interrupted by the door across from us swinging open. A petite Bosmer walks in, carrying a small crate. Which she promptly drops, once she notices I am neither asleep or alone in the room. It’s her next action that turns me on edge. 

She drops to the floor. Bowing. “Oh! I- I’m...SO sorry, Your Worship.” Gods, she reeks of fear and awe. It’s strong enough to turn my stomach. “Lady Seeker sent me to check on...on you.” She stutters out at last. “Forgive me for intruding, Worship.” It takes a moment for me to process. She’s waiting for my answer. 

“It’s alright, little one. You’ve not done anything wrong.” I try my best to sound serene and calm, putting my hands forward in a gentle gesture. On the inside, I’m shaken. How can she know me? I’ve never seen her before, and these people don’t seem to be aware of my status. Unless...that other rogue has found out my identity. Even if it’s highly unlikely, I’ll really need to be on my guard. From now on I will close myself off more. No more truths, until I can get to the bottom of this.

“She said to let her know at once. At once, she said!” The little elf, she must have seen my expression turn dark. Now the fear is doubled. She scampers from the building quickly, leaving behind her box. I expect Cassandra will be here to interrogate me more. While I am planning my responses, Varric starts to get up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Varric.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I guess I should leave before-” Her eyes snap to mine. All molten steel and cold iron, bright and intelligent. She has lines pressed into her face from the bed linens. I didn’t give here enough credit before. She’s so observant, she could give Red a run for her money. I’ve never seen eyes like hers. Maybe, it’s an effect from the Fade. After all, the poor girl did get stuck in there. Thank the Maker that dwarves don’t dream, or have magic. It’s weird enough being around normal mages and apostates. A mage from Tevinter is a whole other game. If I get Hawke to visit, I’ll have to keep her away from Athene. Speaking of, she’s observing me as I observe her. As I think on what we’ve talked about so far, I make a note. She guards her secrets like a broody dragon, tooth and nail bared. And the eyes. It’s unnerving, to have that gaze leveled at you. Shit’s weird. 

“You were going to ask about my eyes, before.” She stated, calmly. I nod. It’s almost like she can read my thoughts. Talk about weird Fade-shit. Her head turns back towards the doorway, waiting. A few moments pass and she continues. “A tale for another time.” Clearly, it’s a long tale. I incline my head to hers, putting away my notebook and charcoal. I didn't even get to write anything down, a shame really.

“I’ll hold you to that, Athene.”

She smiles lightly at my jab. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to stay when the Seeker gets here.” She’s pinned me. Must have picked up on my relief that she didn’t say anything about Tevinter to the Seeker. “I don’t trust her not to stab me.” I snort in reply.

“Ha! Pretty and smart, a woman after my own heart.” Her cheeks bloom with a rose tint. Flaming swords, the stoic, maybe-spy, showed some really emotion. I push the attack. “Andraste’s knickers, the scary Vint rogue is blushing. Never thought I’d get to see a Vint blush.” She flushes even more, nearly a deep red. Speaking of color, I don’t think I’ve seen a non-elf Tevene that was this pale. Hell, even most of the elves were several shades darker. 

“Shut up.” It felt like she had yelled, even though she had not raised her voice.

“Add eloquent to the list, your charms just keep growing.” I teased.

There, a small twitch under her eye. “You’ll get your own charm when I put this quill through your eye.” She seethed as she gestured to a quill on the side table next to us.

“...and dangerous, all the more invit-” We both looked to the second intruder of the day. Cassandra, and all the rest. The Seeker had brought the Commander, Nightingale, and the Ambassador. None of them looked too pleased to see me in here. Not that I cared, I was just trying to be somewhat nice to Athene. Maker knows the girl wasn’t going to get any time to breathe after today.

“Ugh. I leave you alone with the Herald, and come back to find you flirting,” Cassandra nods towards the open door. “Get out of here, dwarf. We have business to discuss with her.” I can take a hint. The Seeker wants me away from her prisoner. I make my way to the exit, but before I leave, I turn to Athene. I incline my head towards her. 

“I’ll come back later, and I’ll bring food.” She mouths ‘Thank you’ from over the the Ambassadors shoulder, dipping her head in thanks. I return it and make my way out, headed for the tavern. The sky above is fairly calm. Now that the Breach is sealed, I have plenty of time to think over what has happened in the last few days. I know a good story when I see one, and that girl has the greatest of them. A curious mage, fallen from the Fade, clearly having a dark past. The perfect recipe for a tragedy. Hopefully I can help make the burden a little lighter. I don’t want to see another Hawke happen before my eyes. Once was enough for me, and I intend to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for bearing with my absences. I've been running like crazy, and last week was a part of my finals for the semester.
> 
> Thanks to all who commented this week. Don't worry, the poll isn't for anything bad, I just wanted to see which of these characters you would like to see a whole chapter from. Look out for next weeks all Varric pov chapter.
> 
> Keep bringing in the kudos and reads, you guys! It makes me so happy to see that you all are actually reading my meager offerings.


	7. Updates

Hey all!

I've decided to abandon this fic for now. Please read all the way through this chapter for the future plans.

I'm not writing any more chapters for this, because I feel like the story doesn't have proper set up. I really love this fic and my characters, but they don't feel as natural as I would like them to be. I do plan on eventually revising the current chapters, and continuing the story. I just want to do some world building first.

That being said, I plan on writing an Oblivion fic and a Skyrim fic to go before this book. I am currently juggling ideas on how to do this. If you all would be so kind as to leave a comment answering these polls, I would be ecstatic.

So, poll number 1; When it come to an Oblivion fanfiction that ties into this story, would you rather have?  
A) a full length book, detailing the entire story line.  
B) a vignette series, capturing vital moments.

Poll number 2; Same as the Oblivion poll, but with Skyrim

AND Poll number 3! Would you want to see me revisit this fic in one of the above options?

Thanks so much for your support while I was writing this story, and thanks for your comments. I love and appreciate everyone who read this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfiction, and the first time I've written in years. I really appreciate you taking the time to read it.  
Please leave a comment with any encouragement or concrit you have.
> 
> Thank you ahead of time for your support!
> 
> Laters!


End file.
